Lo que uno aguanta por amor
by Chrome Burns
Summary: Near una semana en casa de Matt y Mello... Mello soportara?, Matt sobrevivira? cual es la verdad tras la visita de Near? estas y muchas interrogantes mas solo aquí en su telenovela semanal favorita  seee mentira pero es que tengo que motivarme XD


Parejas:

Mello/Matt

Elle/Light

Near/Giovanni

Titulo: "Lo que uno aguanta por amor"

En definitiva ya estaba arto. Todos los días se repetía la misma historia una y otra vez. El simplemente era su perro, su fiel mascota que cada vez que su "amo" le decía "has esto" el corría y lo hacía, el siempre tenía que dar y jamás recibir. Matt despertaba otra hermosa mañana de domingo con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y ese día como en muchos otros despertó con el firme propósito de poner las cosas en claro con Mello; con lo que no conto es que al dar la vuelta en su cama se encontró con el rostro durmiente y angelical de su amado rubio. Traducción: toda la resolución que había adquirido mientras meditaba se había ido por el caño.

Siempre se preguntaba como un ser tan bello y con ese semblante tan dulce despierto podría ser una fiera indomable tanto en la cama como en otros aspectos. No entendía como cada "te amo" que le susurraba al oído por las noches entre cada gemido y embestida, podía tener a la mañana siguiente tan poco valor.

Se levanto y fue a ducharse, un buen baño aclararía sus ideas; realmente se sentía cansado de ser solo el objeto sexual de Mello, todas las noches se sentía el ser mas dichoso de la tierra porque sentía su amor como sabia que nadie más lo hacía. Mello era arisco, frio y prepotente con todo el mundo (incluso con él en un principio) pero cuando una noche de tormenta se confesaron su amor pensó que ya no iba a ser el blanco de esos tratos. Que podría tener solo para el al dulce mello que le dijo "te amo" en un susurro al oído, el Mello que le dio su tierno primer beso, el Mello que se entrego a él con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión.

Había tenido una fuerte discusión la noche anterior todo porque Matt le había dicho que había invitado a Near, la rata albina que Mello tanto detesta (todo porque toda la secundaria siempre le había ganado el primer puesto en todo) a quedarse en su casa la semana que iba a estar de visita Tokio.

Una semana… por dios santo que era una sola insignificante semana?

Aunque pensándolo mejor Matt ya tenía las posibles respuestas a esa pregunta. El rubio no iba a:

dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro de fastidiar al peliblanco.

Aguantar toda una semana con su más grande enemigo bajo el mismo techo.

Cualquiera de las dos cosas que llegara a pasar sabía que él no saldría bien librado de eso.

-Maldición! – Se dijo a sí mismo – yo y mi bocota

Se puso a pensar la forma de escapar de esa… y después de unos minutos mirando a la nada mientras el agua corría, tratando de que alguna brillante idea surgiera se dio cuenta de la realidad…

Estoy muerto… - y golpeo su cabeza con la pared de la ducha

Salió a la otra habitación a vestirse y vio su celular en el suelo. Al encenderlo bien en números MUY grandes la fecha y hora de ese lindo y maravilloso domingo…

NOOOO NO PUEDE SER!

*Ding dong…*

Mientras lo anterior sucedía… nuestro querido rubio ya se había bañado vestido y desayunado (N.A: sí, Matty se está tardando mucho… creo que quiere ahogarse)

_Mello's POV_

Estúpido pelirrojo! Como se le ocurre traer a la pelusa esa a vivir aquí, AQUÍ MALDITA SEA! No hay nada que hacer que tanto video juego le ha podrido el cerebro…- mello giro y su vista se centro en el objeto tan preciado de nuestro amado gamer - … y hablando de eso… - se le formo una maliciosa sonrisa- IDIOTA!

Narrador

Lo quiso arrojar por la ventana y ya estaba listo y en posición para hacer un gran lanzamiento cuando en eso se oye el timbre

*Ding dong* (lo sé pésimos efectos)

Pareciera que en ese momento la tierra dejo de girar…

(Regresando al cuarto)

ohh mierda! –pensó Matt – es mi fin y aun no hago testamento!

(De regreso en la sala)

El reloj dejo de correr…

Quien carajos puede ser... – *ding dong* – con un demonio… – murmuro –…ya van!

En eso Matt salió a la carrera y ve una imagen de terror… MELLO CON LA MANO EN EL PICAPORTE DE LA PUERTA LISTO PARA ABRIR…

MELLO NOOOOO!

Se oye un click que indicaba que la puerta ya había sido abierta…

Hola Mello – se escucho

Near… - la furia iba corriendo por las venas del rubio a una velocidad alarmante con solo haber observado ese rostro

Mientras tanto Matt…

Esto será mi fin – dijo lamentándose el pelirrojo


End file.
